Daddy, Look!
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Hinata and Itachi's son seems to have gotten into some mischeif. Now he's insisting he's an albino?


_**Hehe! Cute little one shot I did about an Itahina child. Can't you imagine how adorable the little tike would be? Anyways, for the sake of the story, Itachi and Hinata are married and living in a compound-type manor with the rest of the Akatsuki.**_

"I'm home." Itachi said tiredly, as he shrugged his coat off.

"Oh, Itachi!" Hinata called, sounding strange, "Come and see what your son has done!"

Itachi had a blinding moment of panic before he took of running towards the sound of his wife's voice.

"What's wrong? Is Kyohei okay?"

Hinata looked up at him and he could see she was trying very hard not to laugh. "He's quite alright. Take a look."

Sure enough, their ornery child was prancing around at that very moment.

"Thank the gods." Itachi said softly. Their son reminded him a lot of Sasuke as a child.

Same ruffled black hair, same alabaster skin. The only difference was in the eyes. Where Sasuke had always had a competitive edge, Kyohei had the gleam of mischief in his dark purple eyes. And Itachi prayed with fervor every night that that gleam never dulled.

"He's so beautiful." He pressed a kiss to his wife's head.

"Just wait till he turns around."

"Oh?"

Kyohei abandoned his war dance once he realized his father was in the room. He whirled around and screamed, "Daddy!"

Itachi's eyes widened, "What on earth have you let our son do?"

Hinata giggled, "Ask Deidara. He was watching him while I did a few loads of laundry."

Kyohei tugged on his father's sleeve until Itachi picked him up. "Lookie Daddy! I look just like Uncle Hidan!"

"Yes you do." Actually, it was really rather scary how much the little guy did resemble 'Uncle Hidan'

Kyohei grinned at his accomplishments. "Mommy almost fainted when she saw me the first time."

"I can imagine she did." Itachi discreetly sniffed at his son's hair. How on earth had he turned his soot black hair so white? He really hoped it wasn't permanent.

"Petroleum jelly and baby powder." Hinata said helpfully. "It'll come off in the bath. I just wanted you to see it before I washed him up."

"Thank you." Itachi said smiling. "I think we can run him one now."

"What!" Kyohei looked horror stricken. "Mean albinos don't take baths Daddy, don't you know that? It's against the rules!"

"An albino?" Itachi thought about it but then shrugged. It was a better explanation than the real reason Hidan looked like an old man. "They can take baths. Same as anyone else."

"No they can't." Kyohei insisted.

"And why not?"

"Cause Uncle Hidan told me so."

"Really?" Itachi smiled tightly. Kyohei was going to need some red paint if he wanted to cosplay Hidan anytime soon.

Hinata recognized that look. "Itachi, relax. Its not that big of a deal. We'll just have to throw away Mr Bubbles."

Kyohei's eyes widened at the mention of his favorite bath toy. "Why's that Mommy?"

"Rubber duckies die if little boys don't take baths with them. Don't you know that silly?"

"They die?" their son was staring at his mother intently.

Itachi nodded solemnly, "Yes they do son. There's nothing your mother or I can do about it if you don't want to take a bath."

Kyohei shrieked at his dad, "Put me down! I'm sorry Mr Bubbles! I'm coming! My daddy just has to put me down! Put me down Daddy! Mommy, make me a bath! Hurry! Mr Bubbles must be growing weak!"

"No can do little one." Itachi said solemnly.

"W-why not?"

"Because you're an albino of course." Hinata told him, "Albinos can't take baths, remember?"

"You're mother's right."

Kyohei pursed his little lips, "Mommy is always right Daddy. Even I know that."

Hinata tried not to laugh at the dig her son had delivered.

Itachi just sighed, "Well your mother is a brilliant woman. Seems Mr Bubbles doesn't stand a chance."

"But Daddy I'm not a real albino, so it'll be okay, right?"

"Don't be silly, son, of course you're a real albino. You have white hair don't you?"

"B-but not really."

"Your hair looks white to me," Hinata said, "You must be an albino."

Itachi sighed dramatically. "Honey, go take a bath and see if you can comfort Mr Bubbles in his time of despair."

"What's despair?" Kyohei's deep purple eyes looked at his father adoringly.

"Well, Mr Bubbles is going to be really sad."

"Why's that?"

"Because his best friend in the world won't come to visit anymore."

Kyohei's eyes widened. "No Daddy! Put me down!"

At his son's request Itachi set Kyohei down gently.

Immediately, Kyohei raced for the bathroom and jumped into the bath Hinata had been filling.

Hinata came out of the bathroom with her blouse soaked. "He didn't even take his clothes off."

Itachi chuckled. "It was an emergency, Mr Bubbles was in danger."

"See Daddy?" Kyohei came out of the bathroom dripping water everywhere. "I told you I'm not really an albino! I'm an Uchiha!" He made sure his father had noted his actual hair color then returned into the bathroom, presumably to resume bathing.

Itachi gathered his wife into his arms.

"I'm going to get you wet." She warned

Itachi shrugged and pulled her closer. "I love you."

Hinata pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "I know. I love you too."

"Daddy! Come and play with me and Mr Bubbles."

Itachi gave Hinata one last squeeze and let her go.

"I'll just go get your umbrella, shall I?"

Itachi laughed.

_**So there it is! I thought it was really cute while I was writing it, so I hope you like it! **_


End file.
